


ART: Come for me, big brother! a.k.a. Dean's Perpetual Orgasm

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Digital Art, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, NSFW Art, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple, PWP porny gif, Tumblr style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Come for me, big brother! a.k.a. Dean's Perpetual Orgasm

(new title provided by the awesome [](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/profile)[**linvro21**](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/) \- I knew I should have waited for her :)  


ETA: the amazing [](http://obsidianromance.livejournal.com/profile)[**obsidianromance**](http://obsidianromance.livejournal.com/) wrote me fic to go with the art, and I LOVE IT and you all should go and see!!!! [Body Language](http://obsidianromance.livejournal.com/49814.html)

also available on LJ [HERE](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/7041.html)


End file.
